bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Immortal Dragon Ragshelm
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30516 |no = 1086 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 193 |animation_idle = 124 |animation_move = 4 |movespeed_attack = 0.005 |movespeed_skill = 0.005 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 56, 61, 66, 71, 76, 81, 86, 91, 96, 101, 106, 111, 116, 121 |normal_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 7, 7, 7, 8, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120, 124, 128 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 7, 7, 8, 8, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120, 124, 128, 132, 136 |ubb_distribute = 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 4, 5, 4, 5, 6, 5, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 8 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = After going mad with demonic power, Ragshelm's rampage was momentarily stopped by a knight wielding a blade of fire. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before the demonic power within the ancient dragon retook control over its body, and the destruction began once again. Ragshelm somehow in Ishgria along with all the beings that had surrounded him, destroying everything in its path. This is said to have taken a toll on its body, which led the dragon to its own ruin. However, it is unknown whether or not the warriors the ancient dragon fought against were by it side when this happened. |summon = His fire...destroyed me...once... But I...was...resurrected... And fell...into darkness...anew... |fusion = More... Test...my...limit... I shall...satiate... Your thirst...for...power... |evolution = The...demonic power...within me... Makes...me...destroy... You...bear...the power...of chaos | hp_base = 5322 |atk_base = 1973 |def_base = 1938 |rec_base = 1445 | hp_lord = 6600 |atk_lord = 2347 |def_lord = 2444 |rec_lord = 1978 | hp_anima = 7492 |rec_anima = 1740 |atk_breaker = 2585 |def_breaker = 2206 |atk_guardian = 2109 |def_guardian = 2682 |rec_guardian = 1859 |def_oracle = 2325 | hp_oracle = 6243 |rec_oracle = 2335 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 340 |def_bonus = 340 |rec_bonus = 620 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Dragon God's Miasma |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP, Atk, probable Def ignoring effect & boosts rate of damage reduction when guarding |lsnote = 15% chance & 10% boost |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense |bb = Emerald Rage |bbdescription = 17 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction & adds Injury effect to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 30% & 18% chance |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Tyrant Vertex |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, probable 2 turn Atk, Def reduction, boosts enemies' Spark vulnerability for 1 turn & adds Injury effect to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 30%, 25% chance for 40% vulnerability & 18% chance |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 23 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Miasma of Chaos |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, adds 1 turn huge Atk reduction effect to attack for 2 turns & boosts enemies' Spark vulnerability for 1 turn |ubbnote = 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 60% & 100% boost |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Furious Dragon Roar |esitem = |esdescription = Adds Def ignoring effect to BB/SBB & hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes |esnote = 100% boost |evofrom = 30515 |evointo = 30517 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 30334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 30133 |evomats5 = 30191 |evomats6 = 30191 |evomats7 = 60224 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Dragon War |addcatname = Ragshelm4 }}